


straight for your heart

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Prompt: Noah owns a coffee shop where Dan is a regular who does a lot of writing.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	straight for your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO A GREAT FRIEND AND WONDERFUL BETA AND ALL AROUND AMAZING PERSON. ILU TINN!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

“Your boyfriend’s back,” Will says as he walks into the small kitchen in the back of the coffee shop. Noah is in the middle of tying his apron, and he snaps his head up to look at Will. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Noah mumbles, tying his apron strings behind his back. 

“Okay,” is all Will says, and Noah is grateful he doesn’t comment on Noah’s speed walk back out to the main area of the shop. 

Noah tries to be casual as he pretends to arrange the cups behind the counter, darting glances over to the table in the corner every few seconds. The occupant is a regular, for a few months now, and Noah is willing to admit—to  _ himself _ —that he might have a small, super tiny crush on the guy. 

It’s not Noah’s fault. His name is Dan, he’s some kind of writer, he’s very funny, he’s very charming and he’s very, very hot. 

There are a few other patrons nursing their drinks at other tables, and Will comes back out of the kitchen to grab their pastry dishes and wipe down the empty spots.

Dan catches Noah staring and waves, and Noah nods his head and then turns around to hide his blush. He blushes when Dan  _ looks _ at him. 

“You want your usual?” Noah calls over his shoulder. 

“Please,” Dan says, and Noah hears his chair scrape against the floor. He always comes to the counter to watch Noah make his drink, which is nice but dangerous, because Noah is handling hot things and Dan makes him nervous.

“How’s the summer drink menu coming along?” Dan asks.

Noah told him yesterday that he was considering doing seasonal drinks, and he wanted to start with a low-key season—as opposed to, you know, autumn. “Not too bad,” Noah says, looking up from the machine to smile. 

Dan smiles back and Noah has to try hard to refocus so he doesn't burn his fingers off. 

“So, Noah,” Dan starts, leaning on the counter. “Do you get to, I don’t know, have a lunch break?” Noah looks up. 

“I do.” Where is Dan going with this? Is he—?

“Oh, great, because I was  _ thinking  _ maybe… we could have lunch? As in, somewhere else. Together.”

“Like a—”

“Mmhmm, yes, like a date.”

Noah finishes the drink and sets it down in front of Dan because he’s in serious danger of dropping it. The bell over the door rings and Noah hopes Will heard it. 

Noah opens his mouth to respond, but Will comes out before Noah can say anything. 

“He’s free at noon,” Will says, and moves over to the register.

Dan’s grinning and Noah is  _ so _ embarrassed. He grabs Dan’s usual danish from the pastry case and sets it on a plate. “I’m—free at noon, yes.”

“Perfect.” Dan picks up his drink and treat. “Hey, you should let me be your taste tester for the new drinks.”

Noah raises his brows in surprise. “Don’t you have… I don't know, more valuable things to do with your time than sit here and try weird drinks?”

Dan smiles wide, and it makes Noah a little lightheaded. “Better than having a cute barista make me exotic drinks all day? Not a chance.” He winks at Noah and turns to head back to his table. 

Noah rinses the items he used for Dan’s drink while his brain plays ‘ _ He thinks you’re cute!’  _ on a loop in his head. 

Just before noon, Noah goes into the back to put away his apron and get his things, and when he comes back, Dan is standing at the drinks counter with his bag slung over his shoulder, looking like a tall drink of water. Noah flushes even though Dan, presumably, can’t hear his thoughts. 

“Good to go?” Dan asks, raising his prominent brows. 

Noah nods. Hopefully he can use actual words during lunch. Dan smiles and leads him out the door. 

*

Noah definitely falls all the way in love with Dan over lunch that day, but he manages not to blurt it out until six weeks later, when Dan walks into the coffee shop, drenched from a sudden downpour, holding a wet, sad bouquet of flowers. Noah assumes they’re a birthday present for him.

The shop is empty, folks staying dry at home, and Noah meets Dan at the door with a few clean dish towels. He soaks up the worst damage from Dan’s pouting face and then leans in to kiss him lightly. 

There are raindrops on his glasses, and a piece of hair droops down over his forehead. Dan holds up the bouquet. “Happy birthday,” he says miserably. 

Noah hides a smile as Dan’s brows pull down. “Thank you,” he says, gingerly taking the flowers and leaning in for another kiss. “Sit down, I’ll get you a drink.”

Dan makes a disgruntled noise. “This is  _ not _ how I wanted your birthday to go.”

Noah set s the flowers on a nearby table and wipes at a few new droplets rolling down Dan’s forehead. “As far as I’m concerned, this is my best birthday yet.” 

“That’s sad.”

Noah grins.  _ God _ , Dan is just—

“I’m—” Noah stops to take a deep breath. “I love you, you know that?”

Noah can’t read Dan’s look behind his rainy glasses, and he kinda wants to backtrack, but— “I know it’s been—not that long but—” Noah shrugs helplessly, hoping Dan doesn’t bolt back into the rain.

Dan doesn’t bolt—he shuffles closer, his wet clothes brushing Noah’s dry ones. “Noah,” he says, smiling. “It’s been forever,” he whispers and leans in for a kiss. “You had me at ‘Do you want a pastry with that?’”

Noah laughs, delighted, and pulls Dan closer, doesn’t care about his clothes, or that they’re still standing in front of the door. He parts his lips for Dan, groaning softly when Dan deepens their kiss. 

They only separate when Dan gets rainwater in his eyes and has to take off his glasses to wipe his face with one of the dishtowels Noah brought over.

“Come on,” Noah says, wrapping his fingers around Dan’s forearm. “Let’s get you—”

“I love you, too, Noah,” Dan interrupts. “I just—I wanted to make sure you know.”

Oh. 

Noah hoped Dan would say it back but he was not at all prepared for the tornado of butterflies that swarms through his stomach. He sways forward and Dan catches him, one hand clutching at Noah’s hip and the other around the back of Noah’s neck. “Oh,” Noah breathes. 

Dan gives a full body shiver, and Noah remembers that Dan’s soaking wet in the middle of Noah’s coffee shop. He lays a quick kiss on Dan’s lips. “Come on, let’s get you warm.”

Noah makes Dan his latte, making sure to carefully arrange the foam in a heart pattern, and sets it down on his table. “Do you want a pastry with that?” He asks. Dan tips his head up to beam at Noah, dimples popping and everything. Noah feels faint. 

“I love you,” Dan says, tugging on the pocket of Noah’s apron. 

Smiling back, Noah nods. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Dan presses his lips together and nods back before saying quietly, “It’s always yes.”


End file.
